


Love Me For More Than A Night

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, prostitute Loki, transgender loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Peter wasn’t looking for them, but he was definitely looking for them. They always had the best stories. Peter couldn’t help but feel sympathy for them and the way their eyes showed the weariness and anxiety of their situation.---From the prompt: "how about a non powered prostitute au with genderfluid Loki and local kid Peter who always meets her at the diner where she grabs a bite in the morning?"





	Love Me For More Than A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_reluctant_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/gifts).



> Thank you for reading! I'm in the middle of rarepair hell so I decided to create some content.   
> Big thanks to A_reluctant_dreamer for sending me the prompt a month ago and bearing with me as I worked to write this between work and school and other obligations. Thank you so much friend <3   
> Also big thanks to Etheral-lullabies on tumblr for reading over this for me, love you to bits <3

The sun rose over the edge of the city as Peter walked towards the diner on the other side of town, thankfully next to his first class. He was tired. And after the night he had, he just wanted a nice cup of coffee and maybe some greasy food to fill his stomach. If Val was waitressing again, he might be able to have her prorate his meal if he worked in the kitchens for an hour or two. He trudged along the sidewalk, sidestepping puddles and trash that littered the streets of New York. He could have just taken the bus, but he needed to walk to keep himself awake. 

Pushing open the door to the diner, someone at the counter mumbled a hello, to which Peter nodded before taking a seat in the back corner. As he shrugged out of his jacket, Val stopped by his table. “Just a coffee for you?” She asked and he nodded. 

“And an order of eggs and toast if you don’t mind.” He said and Val nodded, jotting it down. 

“I’ll get that in for you. Don’t worry about paying,” She said and slipped her pad shut, setting a mug down and pouring a cup. “Seriously. Just relax.” 

Peter smiled at her and ran a hand through his damp curls, knowing they’re already frizzing and falling haphazardly around his head. “Thanks Val,” he called. It was already starting to be a long morning and it was barely 6:30 am. He pulled out  _ Grapes of Wrath  _ from his bag and ran his hand along the spine as he started to nurse his cup of coffee. He almost didn’t look up when he heard the chime above the door, but when he did, he couldn’t hide the smile that broke upon his face.    
  
For the past few weeks, there’d been a person who’s came in every morning and ordered a coffee, and banana pancakes. Peter wasn’t looking for them, but he was definitely looking for them. They always had the best stories. Peter couldn’t help but feel sympathy for them and the way their eyes showed the weariness and anxiety of their situation. Seeing them enter the cafe Peter smiled kindly. They were dressed femininely, a sheer top with a high rise black shorts and thigh high boots. Peter couldn’t help but stare as she tugged her coat around her and rubbed  her eyes. She saw Peter and slowly made her way to him, stopping at the counter to pull her boots off before coming to sit opposite of Peter. 

“Hey,” She said and rubbed her eyes again. 

“You okay?” Peter asked and pushed his coffee towards her. 

“Tired…” She admitted before looking to Peter and watching him momentarily. After looking at the cup longingly, she grabbed it and slowly took a drink before adding enough sugar to kill a man. She rubbed her eyes again, wincing. There was cum in her hair and her makeup was smeared; but Peter still thought she was beautiful. 

“Bad night?” He asked and she shrugged. 

“Kinda. It’s okay.” She said and ran a hand over her hair and winced before pulling it back. 

“It’s not. Who was it? En Dwi Gast?” Peter asked before Val returned with a plate of eggs and a coffee carafe. 

“Here’s your meal hon. And Loki, I put your order in.” Val said and set down a plate of toast with a pat to Loki’s shoulder. “Eat up,” She said and poured Loki a refill as well. Peter watched Val walk off and Loki took her own cup, adding more sugar. 

The morning passed and Loki talked quietly, finally breaking a smile after she gets some food in her. She told him great stories, talking about how last week someone stole her cigarettes because she refused to go down on him, how the old man who just pays her to sit with him and listen to his stories about his grandchildren is going on vacation next week. There’s the darker stories too, the ones about the man who never gives Loki the same name twice but will fuck her regardless if she’s in the mood and pays well.  _ It’s 100 dollars for 20 minutes, I’m not going to complain _ . She had once said and brushed her hair off her neck. 

Peter never liked that. He never liked how some people treated Loki, how they view her as less because she’s a sex worker. She told him once that she didn’t mean to get into this, but it was easy money and it kept a roof over her head, even if it was a shitty roof. 

She didn’t need to say how some clients made her cry until her eyes burned and her head ached, or how she really was only doing it at this point because she didn’t have a way out. Peter knew all of that just by looking at her. She was thankful he didn’t mention it. 

\---

It was early Thursday morning when Loki comes in late, dressed as a male. He looked better, less beaten up and the bruise he’d been sporting the past week had cleared up for the most part and could be hidden under the layers of makeup Loki wore. Peter was as always so happy to see him, and it made something within him stir. Peter cared, that much was obvious as he slipped Loki a few bucks to get him through the week. 

Loki didn't need to say it but the man who pimped him out wasn't nice. He took a majority of Loki's money and left him with just enough to get him through the days but not enough to get away. It was part of the game. He knew that, but he hated it. He didn't want to do this all the time. 

But he wouldn't tell Peter that. He didn't need the younger boy to worry about him more than he did. Peter had school and classes to worry about. He didn't need to worry about Loki, even when he came in with bruises across his arms and hickeys doting his throat that make him shudder and pull the scarf or jacket tighter around him. Peter never asked the hard questions though, and for that he was eternally grateful. The younger wasn’t dumb, he knew what the bruises were from and why he limped in and favored a different side or shifted constantly in his seat. But he never pressed. Only asked if he wanted a painkiller to which Loki always thanked him for, but denied. He had his own drugs he used to numb the pain--typically low dose Oxycontin or Vicodin. Just enough to take the edge off. Peter knew, Loki knew Peter knew there were other unorthodox activities taking place, but Peter didn’t mention it. 

It was a pattern they had settled into, and one that was reliable in all the ways Loki wanted it to be.

So when he had walked into the diner and found Peter sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee and his notes laid out in front of him, Loki couldn’t help but smile as a cigarette hung from his mouth. Normally he didn’t do this, smoking, but some days he needed the burn of the smoke in his lungs to clear his head after work. 

Work? Is that what this was at this point? A job? Loki couldn’t help but smirk, because when did his life become this much of a shit show? He was pulled from his thoughts by Val as she shouted at him from behind the counter. 

“Hey! No smoking in here, Loki!” 

“Piss off,” He called back, taking a long drag. 

“Seriously. Put it out or go outside.” She didn’t even look up from her phone this time. Loki rolled his eyes but put the cigarette out on a napkin before sitting down. He took a seat across Peter and grabbed the water sitting opposite him. 

“Hey,” Peter said and dog-eared his book. The action made Loki cringe. He didn’t like when people disrespected books like that when there were better options, like a bookmark. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the tangles with his fingers. 

“Hey,” He said and yawned. “How’re classes going?” He asked and cocked his head to the side. 

“Good. There’s a lab assignment due next Thursday, so I might not be able to come by next week,” He said. Peter flashed Loki an apologetic smile before the older waved him off. 

“You’re still in school. Don’t feel like you need to sacrifice anything for me. I’ll be fine, besides Val is here.” He motioned to the woman and she flipped him off. Peter pursed his lips before sighing and resting his head in his hands. 

“I know, but I worry when I don’t see you,” he admitted. “I know it’s dumb but I worry about you,” he admitted and Loki smiled across the table. 

“I’m flattered. But don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy,” he teased with a half smile. He wanted Peter to believe it but he know there was too much going on for Peter to truly believe him. The fact he showed up with bruises even once a week was enough to say there were problems. 

\---

Loki didn’t show up for a week, and at first Peter let it slide. There had been months before Loki actually said hi to him that he didn’t see them. But now that he knew Loki, he knew they wouldn’t skip this long without something being wrong. 

When they finally show back up in a long sweater and leggings that cover a majority of their skin, Peter can’t help but ask where they were. He had developed feelings that expanded beyond just simply caring for the sex worker. He had actual feelings, deep feelings, that hit at the very core of who Loki was. The way Loki smiled at him, when he shared his coffee, how they knew too much and yet not enough about Jane Austen, how they would hum under their breath on the good nights, and how their hands would shake after the bad ones. Peter saw all of it, but he didn’t see just how bad it was until now.

He knew that Loki often got hit due to their strong personality and sassy mouth. The bruises that littered their body, hidden by baggy clothes or makeup, never really hit until he saw Loki with a swollen eye and his fingers seemed to itch for something to do. He dug out a Rubix cube from his bag and handed it over. 

“If my anxiety gets bad I’ll fidget with that,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. Loki took the toy and ran his thumb over the colored blocks. 

“You have anxiety?” Loki prompted. Peter shrugged, fiddling with a pencil before he shoved it in his bag. 

“Kinda. My aunt says she sees it in me. She’s a nurse, but … I don’t know. It works, my brain moves really fast sometimes,” he explained.  Loki simply nodded, watching the younger man fidget. 

“Don’t do drugs,” he said with a half smile before fidgeting with the cube. 

“Don’t plan on it.” Peter commented with a smirk. The sass that’s thrown back and forth between the two, hidden under the ever present anxiety, was comforting.

“Good, you’re too pretty for drugs,” he said and twisted the faces of the toy in his hand, flipping it about and messing up the colors. He didn’t pay attention to what he was doing, he had no want to. But the motion was calming to him and took his mind off the situation at hand. He looked at Peter and the younger glanced up from his bag as he continued to pack up. 

“What?” 

“Nothing… just looking.” he said and Peter flushed. It was cute, the color across his cheeks making him look so damn soft with his messed up curls and the big brown eyes. He looked perfectly beautiful, all soft colors and warm sweaters curled around his wrists. 

“Loki…” He started, making the older man look up at his face. “Are… you okay?” he asked and Loki raised an eyebrow, yet his fingers stalled on the Rubix cube. 

“Why would you ask that?”

“You… didn’t show up for a few days. I know we don’t have any set meeting time or anything, but…” he swallowed. “I was worried.” He looked up to Loki and noted that he’d stopped fidgeting with the toy. 

Loki looks Peter over and frowns. He’s right. They don’t have any meeting time, and he recognizes just how risky his career choice is, but in that he knows if his pimp found out he was wasting his last couple hours of work time in a diner with someone who was not paying him, well… it wouldn’t be good. 

“I’m fine--”

“Loki you’re covered in bruises.” He didn’t give the older man a chance to think before he continued. “I know there’s some things that come with the job, but come on, don’t you want better?” He asked and Loki looked away. 

“Peter, there are things you will never understand,” He said quietly but with a half smile. “Things like the fact I really need some pancakes...” 

“I hear you, I’ve got it sent back,” Val said and stepped up to the table with a coffee. “Looked like one of those days.” She said and set a small bowl of bananas and whipped cream next to him. Loki smiled his thanks to Val before grabbing a fork and starting on the bananas and the thick, homemade whipped cream. 

Peter watched him as he dug into the treat, taking a banana and dipping it into the whipped cream. It was odd, he didn’t entirely understand it, but Loki looked happier than he had before. “You have a sweet tooth?” Peter asked and Loki looked up and smirked, blushing slightly. 

“Oh, yeah. I, uhm, don’t get it much, the pimp doesn’t like it.” He picked another bit of bananas and cream and flashed a smile to Peter. “You want some?” He asked as he reached for the coffee. 

“Is he always so… particular?” Peter pressed and poked the whipped cream with his spoon, before dropping it in his mouth and licking the treat from the silverware. 

“Yeah. He’s like that… but without him, I’d be on the streets. At least this way I have a bed and food and shit,” He said and brushed his hair behind his ear, while smiling. “It’s not great, but it’s something.” He said. 

Peter didn’t like it; the way Loki talked about his situation like it wasn’t wrong, like the entire circumstance wasn’t disgusting. Loki shouldn’t have to smile through this because he had no other option, he shouldn’t have to explain away bruises and blatantly manipulative behavior just to suit his own brain and what he thinks he deserves to have happen. But he only raised an eyebrow to the situation before their food comes.

He dropped it, for now, but this isn’t the last time this would be a topic of debate. 

\---

Peter hadn’t planned to stay at the diner till 10 pm but he had found the lack of drunk crowds and the good food made it a nice place to study. The owner didn’t mind, she even thanked him for coming back with a free slice of pie. What Peter didn’t expect was for Loki to walk in, shaking and limping, looking incredibly uncomfortable. At first Loki went to the counter and Peter could hear the name Sigyn being mentioned, but there was no response. 

“Sigyn, please!” She called louder and the owner popped out. Upon seeing Loki she shook her head sadly. 

“She already went home baby,” She said and Loki cussed. Peter quickly started packing up his things. People were staring at Loki, and Peter didn’t like it. 

“Lo’,” He called. She looked up and quickly came to Peter’s side. 

“Oh thank God, Peter, please, I need, I, uh,” She wet her lips and ran her long fingers through her knotted hair. Peter reached to touch her but hesitated. She was obviously frazzled. 

“Loki, hey, come with me, let’s go back to my place, you can get some tea, okay?” Peter said and Loki swallowed looking to him, eyes jumping about. 

“I, uh, yeah, yeah that’s fine. Uhm, do you, can I borrow your phone, I,” She swallowed again and Peter pressed the device into her hand. 

“Breathe.” Peter touched her arm softly and turned her, leading her out. 

“Darlin’,” the owner called and Peter looked over his shoulder. She held out a to-go container and two covered drinks. “Come through the back She’s scared to death, shaking like a kitten,” She said and Peter looked to Loki, who nodded. 

He said his thanks, but barely tasted the pop on his tongue. Something went wrong, very wrong, and Peter could see something wet on the inside of Loki’s thigh that looked too much like blood for his liking. Something awful happened, and now Loki was typing frantically on his phone, sending multiple messages and mumbling under her breath. Her makeup was a disaster and her hands shook violently, as did the rest of her. 

“Loki,” Peter said and she jumped, startled. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and swallowed tightly. 

“Sorry… It’s… been a night,” she admitted. She wouldn’t make eye contact with Peter and that tells him enough. He touched her elbow softly, giving her the option to lean away if she needed. 

“Loki what happened?” He pressed, running his thumb over the skin on her elbow. She shook her head violently. 

“No.” 

“Loki, please, you’re hurt,” He said and she shook her head again. 

“Peter,” she ran a hand over her arms, bare and showing off bruises, and pressed the screen of Peter’s phone to her chest for a moment before handing it back. “There’s a lot, I,” She swallowed and tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

“Then let’s start with something easy,” He said. “What kind of tea would you like? I have sweet tea, but I’ve also got chamomile,” He said. Loki nodded slowly. 

“Sweet tea. And Ice cream. If you have any.” She whispered and Peter nodded. 

“We’ll have to stop for the ice cream. You can come with me.” He said. He had 10 dollars in his wallet, and while he was going to use that to get coffee that weekend, he could sacrifice it for Loki. She obviously needed it more than he did. 

“No, don’t, you don’t have to spend your money on me,” She protested and Peter shrugged. 

“Too late, already made my mind up,” he commented, slipping his arm through Loki’s, leading her to the bodega that held the Ben and Jerry’s single servings and was relatively cheap. 

“Peter,” she started, but then closed her mouth. She wouldn’t win this. Peter was always too caring, too sweet, always made sure others had before him. That’s half the reason he never had any money--he was always giving to Loki, or his friends, Ned and MJ. He was always taking care of others. “Thank you,” she said ducking her head and leaning more fully into his touch. She knows it’s wrong, and if her pimp saw she’d be fucked, but she doesn’t care about any of that. She wanted a nice shower, some ice cream, and possibly something to take of the edge of throbbing pain between her thighs. 

Thankfully Peter was blissfully quick when picking up the ice cream, and he came out with painkillers as well. They make their slow walk to Peter’s apartment, taking their time, and thankfully Loki had stopped shaking by then. Peter lead them up to his floor, and unlocked the door.    
  
“Loki,” he said slowly after he took off his jacket. “Let’s go get cleaned up, okay? You’re bleeding, and I have a semi-warm shower, okay?” He kept his tone light as he touched her on the elbow, directing her towards the bathroom. Loki moved willingly, not fighting the guiding hand in any manner. She stumbled along, following Peter until he opened the door. She stood there outside the door, the shaking in her hands returning, and Peter moved to stand in front of her. 

“Loki, hey, shhh,” he soothes, despite her not saying anything. “It’s just me, breathe.”

Loki shuddered and leaned forward, her head resting on Peter’s shoulder for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah. I…” she swallowed. “Could I borrow some clothes? If you don’t mind,” she added at the end as an afterthought. Peter nodded and urged her into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and handed her that, along with a washcloth.    
  
“If you need anything holler, okay?” He said, squeezing her hand softly before moving to leave and give Loki privacy. As he turned, Loki grabbed his arm and he looked over his shoulder.    
  
She wet her lips and chewed her cheek. “I… Thank you Peter,” She said and ran a tongue across her bottom lip again. “You didn’t have to...”

“You’re right,” he said and turned to face Loki. “But I did. Because you’re important and you deserve to be taken care of,” he said, squeezing Loki’s hand again. She nodded and squeezed his hand back before releasing her grip on him. Peter stepped away and smiled. “I’ll go get you some clothes.” 

He stepped away and went to rummage through his dresser for a set of clothes that Loki could use, and then it occurs to him, he didn’t know what she would be comfortable in at this point. He didn’t have time to mull over it and instead grabbed sweatpants that are cuffed at the ankles and a loose t-shirt. He folded them nicely and placed them outside the bathroom door, before going to the kitchen. He put the ice cream in the freezer and set about tidying the kitchen. Wiping down the counters and stove, he finally checked the box of food that the diner owner gave them -- a cheese burger and fries. Peter didn’t see Loki having the stomach for that right now. 

He instead put it in the fridge and took his pop with him to the living room as he queued up “The Office” and waited patiently. He wouldn’t rush Loki, he wanted her to take her time to get herself in order, because from what he saw she was hurt. She was hurt in the most unnatural way, and Peter couldn’t squash the anger that boiled in his chest. Why? Why would someone hurt her like that? There’s no need for it, and frankly, Loki seemed like the kind of person who would be very… clear in her intentions. If she was mad at something, she would let you know, and had let Peter know on plenty of times just how much she hated certain clients, and how the bra she was wearing was fucking annoying, or how she was annoyed that she was out that night as a different gender. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom opening. In that moment he looked up. The door clicked shut again and he waited a moment as the fan was clicked on. He could hear rustling, then the door opened again. Loki slowly emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the living room. 

“Hey,” She said. 

“How you feeling?” he asked and Loki shrugged. 

“Fine. Where’s the burger?” She asked, and Peter caught how her voice sounded more feminine, but still with that masculine gruff that he had come to associate with her. He motions to the kitchen. 

“Fridge. How’d you know it was a burger?”

“That’s what I always get after a shitty night,” she said without hesitation, but she sounded worn and the residual makeup under her eyes makes her look older than she is.   
  
“Hey, are you sure you’re fine? You weren’t  20 minutes ago, and …” he watched her pull the burger and sniff the carton before dropping it on a paper plate and putting it into the microwave. While her eyes were still wet, she wasn’t crying anymore, and she actually looked like her usual  self, or at least the usual self that Peter sees. While she waited for the burger to heat up, she crossed her arms across her chest and Peter noticed the swell that is there. He’d seen Loki in some revealing clothing before, but he knew they were genderfluid, and in that didn’t think much of the swell of her chest, considering it not real breasts, as she also presented as male sometimes. 

Once the microwave beeped, Loki came and sat next to Peter on the floor slowly but surely making her way through the burger. Peter simply watched silently, as Loki ate. “Hey,” he said and nudged her with his ankle. She looked up, burger stalled halfway to her mouth, her curls hanging wet around her face. 

“What?” 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked and Loki swallowed refusing to look at him again. 

“I’m fine,” She said simply and returned her focus to the burger, taking a rather large bite. Peter watched her, surprised at the appetite she had.

“I’d slow down,” he said and she raised an eyebrow swallowing. 

“Why? I’m hungry and frankly after the bullshit night I had, I deserve this burger,” she said and rubbed at her mouth. 

“Well… don’t girls, uh, guys, well, people tend to lose their appetite after bad shit happens?” He prompted and Loki laughed. 

“First of all, I don’t care what  pronouns you use for me. And fuck biology. All of it. I don’t give a shit what anyone calls me, as long as they don’t call me a bitch,” she said and took another bite. Ketchup squirted from the other end and she caught it with her finger. “Secondly, fuck that,” She started and licked the ketchup from her finger. “How can people stress eat ice cream after a breakup but not when Grandma gets sick or something? It’s bullshit,” she said and ran her hand through her hair anxiously. 

“Oh…” Peter swallowed and looked over to Loki. “Speaking of that though, are there any pronouns you prefer? I’ve just kind of been going with how you look, but if you have something else-“ 

“That’s fine,” she said and smiled at Peter, tears swelling in her eyes. “You know… the last time I was in an apartment and wasn’t being fucked was about a year ago.” She swallowed. “So… thanks,” she said. Peter nodded, worrying his cheek. That’s not something she should have to thank him for.  That’s common decency. And the way she looks now, red eyes and nose, cheeks that are flushed and wet hair, Peter’s frankly upset. She deserved better than that, she is better than that. 

“Hey… what happened tonight?” He asked. Loki paused and swallowed, playing with the edge of the bun before taking another bite. 

“Don’t.” she said and swallowed. “I… just don’t,” she said. 

Peter frowned. “Loki-”

“I said don’t!” She snapped then groaned. “Sorry, sorry. I just, don’t ask, okay? All part of the job.” She said and sighed, grabbing a fry and dropping it on her tongue, eyes unfocused as she thinks. Peter doesn’t say anything. He gets the message, don’t ask about what happened, it’s not his business right now. So instead he squeezed her shoulder and motioned to the TV. 

“Well… if you want to talk about it, not saying you have to, but if you want to, I’ll listen. Do you like “The Office”? You quote it often enough so I figured you did,” he said and she nodded, shifting on the floor to get more comfortable. The wince and the way she would make sure she never put too much pressure on certain areas was not lost to Peter, but she had already expressed her unwillingness to talk about it. So Peter just hit play and let the show start, and let Loki feel normal for once in her goddamn life. 

\---

The next week was weird. Loki left in the morning, only after Peter had to fight her to take the bed while he slept on the couch, which only resulted in the two sharing the bed. Peter slept on the very farthest side, trying his damnedest to make sure she felt comfortable. She rolled her eyes at him and proceed to poke him with her feet until he got over it and actually took up a normal person's amount of space. 

She had left before Peter had woke, but left him a thank you note,  telling him to meet her the next few mornings at the diner. She hadn’t asked him to meet there yet, it had just been assumed they would cross paths, but something had changed. Loki, while still being strong-willed and crass, was still someone who bitched about the assholes who touched her in the exact ways she told them not to, who always would visit the older woman who just wanted a friend since her husband died, and who had a sweet tooth beyond what anyone would understand. She was someone beyond all the seduction and sex and Peter had seen that. 

When he met her at the diner, two nights after she spent the night, Loki had a new black eye, and a new cell phone. She gave Peter her phone number and fifty dollars. 

“I can’t take this,” he said but Loki covered his hand, her fierce black nails clicking on the table. 

“You can. I owe you Peter, just take it and treat yourself.” She said with a smile. 

So he did, and Loki never mentioned it again. They texted back and forth casually, Peter sending memes to keep her spirits up and Loki sending him stories of the latest safe for work encounter. They saved most of the stories for the early morning breakfast meetups, but sometimes there were things that they had to share immediately. It was a weird friendship but Peter loved it. He needed someone who was a little off-kilter in the best way in his life, and Loki seemed to be that person right now. 

But the next time he saw him, something was off. He stumbled into the diner, hands loose at his sides and eyes hazy. He smiled at Peter and slid into the booth, his black dress shirt hanging open, revealing the dark marks that dotted his skin and the flush that still littered his chest and neck. 

“Loki,” He said and the man grinned at him, resting his chin in his hand as he watched Peter. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that?” he asked and Peter frowned. 

“Are you high?” he asked pushing away his plate. 

“Yeah. First guy of the night had some drugs or something. Said something like if I didn’t take he’d shoot my brains out. Stupid man, I can’t die,” he said and laughed, eyes struggling to focus on Peter. “You’re pretty,” he said and blinked quickly, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on Peter. 

“Wait what? They threatened what?” Peter said and sighed, reaching across to feel his head. He’s a little warmer than normal, which isn’t surprising, but still concerning. “How do you feel?” He asked. Loki shrugged. 

“Warm. High. I’ve done drugs before, Peter, it’s fine,” He said and brushed his hand off but just barely avoided knocking over a glass of water. Peter caught it and sighed. 

“Loki, what the hell? Why didn’t you run off?” 

He raised an eyebrow and made a gun with his fingers and pressed it to his temple. “Did you hear that part?” He asked and then grinned and mimed the sound of it shooting off. It made Peter sick. 

“Loki you need to go home and sleep-”

“Can’t. Got kicked out for the night because I wouldn’t sleep with the pimp, so...” He giggled and leaned forward. “You’d sleep with me right?” he asked and cocked his head. Peter fumbled for his words, flustered and shocked.    
  
“What?” he looked around, praying no one heard them. 

“Yeah, that’s why people are friends with me. So I’ll sleep with them, that’s why the pimp keeps me around,” he said and looked over Peter, taking him in. “Right?” 

Peter shook his head and looked at the table, the flush still burning on his cheeks. He’s had sex before sure, but with girlfriends and boyfriends, and never was it talked about so openly. Loki just watched him and raised an eyebrow to urge him to say it. “No, but not like I don’t think it wouldn’t be good, but I don’t want you… for sex?” He flushed and glared at Loki’s hand that comes across and touches his hand. 

“You’re cute,” he said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’d fuck you by the way. No charge either,” he teased making Peter blush. 

“Loki!” 

“What? You’re pretty, I’m decent looking and good at sex, why not?” he asked and then smiled at Peter. “Don’t worry, you’d be calling all the shots,” he said. Peter’s blush deepened, if that was even possible. 

“You’re worth more than an easy fuck though,” He said and Loki shrugged. 

“Not to most. Thank you though, darling,” He said and cocked his head the other way, the same heady and heavy gaze resting on him. Loki looked him over and took his time, letting his eyes flick up and down his body, resting at the hollow of his neck before trailing down his chest and then back up to his face, resting on his mouth for a few seconds too long. 

“What?” He asked and Loki looked up to Peter’s eyes, the rich green meeting his warm chocolate. 

“You’re pretty,” he said and Peter flushed as Val came out and took one look at Loki. 

“Oh hell no. Sigyn!” She called and another waitress, one that Peter had seen before, but not as often, came out and looked Loki over. 

“You little shit,” She said and dropped a glass of water in front of him, sitting on the table, pressing the rag in her hand to his forehead. “Seriously? And you probably scared the boy to death. God what would your brother say?” 

“Probably kill me. Oh can we tell Thor? I deserve a good ass beating-”

Sigyn smacks his cheek lightly. “Shut up.” She dabs the cloth around his face. “Drink. You can multitask, I’ve seen it.” She said and spared a smile for Peter. “Sorry about him, dear, he’s an idiot at times.” She said. She’s gorgeous, deep red hair and striking brown eyes that could take out lesser men than Peter. Peter just stared at her, knowing she could probably seriously maim him if she wanted. She instead just smiled and patted his cheek sweetly. 

“Cute. No wonder Loki took a liking to you,” she said and then refocused on Loki, whose nose is wrinkling. He sniffed and looked at peter with a grin. 

“You’re really pretty-“

“Already said that honey. You should go home,” Sigyn said as Val came out with pancakes for Loki and an omelette for Peter. 

“Call Thor. If you don’t, I will and you know how much he loves to hear from me,” Val commented. Peter felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t. 

“No,” Loki whined. “Thor’s mean and Odin doesn’t like me, he called me a bitch,” he groaned as Sigyn pressed the cloth to his face. 

“Thor doesn’t live at home anymore, Lo’,” Sigyn said. “Call him-“

“I could take him home,” Peter interrupted and then shrank back at the look the two girls steeled him with. 

“No. Thor needs to. Get his phone and text him,” Val said. Loki giggled, looking at Peter. 

“You have his number, you just never knew it!” He said and Peter frowned. He pulled his phone out and looked through his recent messages, finding the number Loki texted that night so long ago. Peter had assumed it was a partner or something, but a brother? Peter’s fingers flew across the screen as he typed quickly. 

_ Hi it’s Peter I’m a friend of Loki. He’s high in a diner by the campus, any chance you could come get him?  _

Peter hit send without thinking then adds.

_ He’s not being a problem, but he’s high and we want the best for him.  _

_ And it’s the dinner Val and Sigyn work at? Apparently they know who you are _

It takes no time for a response to come through. 

_ Thank you. I will be by in 15 minutes.  _

Peter waited, watching Loki laugh and be soft and sweet, but also the hazy look in his eyes that wouldn’t focus on anything. He kept smiling, reaching to touch Peter’s face, which he normally wouldn’t mind, but something wasn’t right with Loki. He’s not sure what the man took but whatever it was, it was strong. 

Peter didn’t like it, and when Thor arrived with a pretty girl with dark hair and a warm expression, he was even more surprised. He’d seen pictures of Thor but never would he have been able to guess just how tall and large the man was. He had a warm face, like the girl, but he also was very imposing. You knew when you saw him, he was born for something larger than himself, and that reminded Peter of the comments Loki had made over the past few months. 

_ “Thor was always born for greatness. Me? I was born to die,”  _ he had said. Peter didn’t like it then, but he can see why Loki makes the comparison. He hates it regardless. 

“Brother,” Thor sighed and the girl next to him rolled her eyes before walking forward and tapping him on the cheek. 

“Hey dipshit.” 

“Awww Sif, you’re so pretty. Sigyn, isn’t she pretty?” he asked leaning against her and then looking to Peter and giggling again. “You’re pretty too Petey. I don’t know how you don’t have a girlfriend… or boyfriend. You probably aren’t picky, you’re too pretty to be straight,” He said and Thor sighed grabbing Loki by the arm.

“Come along, brother. Hela is at mine making tea, and you need to detox… again,” he shot a look to Peter and smiled kindly. “Sorry about this, Peter. He’s normally much more… put together,” he said and Loki laughed before Peter could get a word in. 

“He’s seen everything! Well except my tits… do you want to?” he groaped himself before reaching to pull his shirt down. Thor grabbed his hands and held them at his side. 

“Loki. Look at me. What did you take? How much?” He asked and Loki pouted as he thought. 

“I don’t know. I think it was molly or something. It was pink,” he said and grinned, looking to Peter. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the other boy. “I think you would like molly. It makes everything really...” he grinned and did a little shimmy, that could only be interpreted as the equivalent of three exclamation points. 

“Pink Molly,” Thor mumbled and looked to Sif, who already had her phone out, Her face screwed up. It wasn’t good, whatever she found.

“How many?” She asked, a perfectly styled eyebrow raised, and Loki shrugged. 

“Don’t remember. Guy had a gun to my head and well,” he mimed getting shot again at which Peter winced. Thor’s frown deepened. 

“I’d suggest taking him to the hospital. Last time he almost died,” Sigyn said sadly and looked to Peter. “I’m sorry you got wrapped up in this.” She said and touched his shoulder before moving back behind the counter. Thor nodded to Peter and clasped his shoulder as well. 

“Thank you for the message. Don’t hesitate to call again if he…” the unspoken was left to hang in the air, but Peter understood. He agreed and watched Thor walk out with Loki. It was weird, watching Loki like that, being so damn sick. That’s what it was. A sickness, and Peter saw that. He didn’t think he’s worthy of more than what he’s getting, that much is obvious. Loki’s crass, but never would so blatantly speak about their worth like that, coded or uncoded, nor would he suggest  _ fucking Peter _ because he’s pretty. Loki is sick. 

Val came over to the table he was at and clears it, giving Peter a look, and worried her lip before flicking her long locks over her shoulder. “He considers you a friend. I really hope that doesn’t change,” she commented, and Peter shook his head. 

“No… but… can I ask you something?” He prompted. Val nodded but didn’t stop working. “Is he okay? Like really okay? Because the other week something happened… related to work that left them really shaken, and now he’s high? And was threatened with a gun? Like… I worry about him,” he admitted. He worried more than he should frankly, but he wouldn’t admit that. No need to spill more than necessary to figure out if Loki is safe and okay. 

“They… have a hard life. They think they can’t get out of it, and frankly it will be hard, but they can do it. They need that push,” Val said stacking plates and cups with a solid clink before looking at Peter. “They need a friend to push them. Sigyn and I, we’ve tried everything, so has Thor. But it hasn’t worked. I’m not saying you need to be his caregiver and  carry his baggage with you. But being a friend and showing him what he could be doing if he could just get off the drugs and other… various activities…it might be the push he needs to do something,” she said and huffed. 

Peter nodded and worried his cheek before he spoke up. “Okay… Thank you. Really Val, you don’t have to put up with me and Loki all the time-”

“Kid you’re the best part of my morning. Don’t apologize,” she said and smiled at him. Peter nodded and flushed before Val smiled sweetly at him. “Go on, you’ve got a class soon. But let me get you some to-go sandwiches,” she said as she backed into the kitchen. 

Val didn’t take no for an answer and instead handed him a brown bag with two sandwiches and a slice of pie, along with a to-go coffee before running him off. Through the day Peter watched his phone, hoping for an update from Thor or Loki, but didn’t expect anything honestly. He wanted to know how Loki was, but he understood that there were other priorities for the day. But he still waited. 

It took until that night, right as Peter was about to go to bed, for him to get anything. It was only a short text, but it made his heart squeeze sweetly. 

_ I’m fine. Sorry about earlier. _

It wasn’t untypical of Loki to have short texts but this was unlike him, and Peter could read the anxiety and tension easily. 

_ Dont worry about it :) Are you okay? _

It took almost another 10 minutes for a response and when he got it, it was short. 

_ Kinda. Won’t be at the diner tomorrow…. Have to deal with things.  _

It was a loaded statements. One that said things may not go well and the fact Loki didn’t offer any explanation made his heart squeeze. 

_ Okay… i hope everything works out _

He let the message sit for a moment before sending another. 

_ Don’t do drugs. You scared us. But i’m glad you’re better _

He didn’t get a response for another half hour, and by that time he was asleep. 

_ Thank you :)  _

\---

It had been two weeks since he had seen Loki. Sure they texted a lot, maybe more now, but since then they hadn’t seen each other. It was weird, not seeing Loki, and some odd part of Peter was saying he might forget what he looked like if they didn’t see each other soon. Peter tried to silence that part of him, tried to tell himself that he couldn’t forget the inky blackness of Loki’s curls or the striking bold color of his eyes or his laugh. But Peter didn’t know. 

He missed the other man to be honest. He wanted to see Loki again, hear the crazy stories of the older woman who had three cats and paid him 100 dollars to just sit with her and talk about her granddaughter and the way she had a job interview coming up and how he picked up crocheting from her. Peter wanted that, he genuinely missed Loki’s rambling. 

So when he slid into his booth in the corner and Val came over, placing a plate of pancakes and whipped cream in front of the other seat and a coffee in front of Peter, he was confused. 

“Is he?” He let the sentence hang there, pleading silently that Loki would be back today. 

“Yeah. Finally feels good enough to come. He’s missed you,” She teased before taking Peter’s order. He only had to wait a few minutes for Loki to stroll in, dressed in a warm sweater and their hair pulled up in a loose bun. They look well rested, but also worn at the same time. Loki smiled at Peter as he came over to the booth and slid in, a smile splitting their face. 

“How have you been? I’ve missed you,” they admitted immediately and reached across to grab Peter’s hands. Loki’s skin is cold, but it’s nice compared to the way Peter tends to run warm. 

Peter smiled at Loki and squeezed their hand before speaking up. “Good… I missed you too, like way more than I should’ve,” he said and then worried his cheek. “You’re… okay right? I haven’t seen you for so long, I just wanted to make sure,” Peter pressed and Loki smiled and laughed at him. 

“I’m good, better. I… well. Thor is working to help me get enough money to stop prostituting. I’ve got five hundred dollars so far,” they said and Peter nodded encouragingly. 

“That’s great! How long till you think you’ll be able to finally get out?” He asked and Loki shrugged, pulling their hands away, and picking at dried skin around the cuticle. 

“Not quick enough. The pimp’s pissed. Quote, end quote “ _ I’m losing one of my best girls!”  _ To which I said “fuck you I’m not a girl”, and he got pissed and hit me again, and then threatened to kill me, which isn’t new, but whatever.” They rolled their eyes and then smiled at Peter. “Don’t give me that look. Getting out of this is going to be hard, and I’m living with Thor, somewhat doing independent work right now. I pick my hours and I don’t have to fill a quota now, so it’s really just my regulars who I like. No more assholes,” they said and leaned closer. “So, tell me. What’s up with Mr. Parker? How’s geology going?” He asked and grabbed a fork, starting on his pancakes that Val had set before Loki arrived. 

They talked for hours. Peter missed his first class and debated missing his second, but knew if he did, it wouldn’t be good. He had missed Loki. His heart tugged as they walked around the city, knuckles brushing, and Loki knocking hips with him as they entered a hole in the wall bookstore. It was actually perfect in every way that Peter could have wanted. Loki was sweet and funny as hell, and when they had a full night’s sleep, their eyes were bright and lovely, not muted and weary. Peter found that Loki enjoyed making him blush and would tease him just to see his cheeks stained pink. Peter wouldn’t argue, because he knew if he teased him enough about anything, Loki would flush as well. Peter loved this look on them. The easygoing vulnerability about the way Loki would duck their head down and mumble something under their breath was adorable. 

Eventually Peter did have to leave to attend his second class but before he did, Loki grabbed his hand and turned him to ask him a question. 

“Can we do this again. Soon? I… please? But don’t feel like you need to say yes,” Loki added and Peter couldn’t help the way his heart twisted perfectly in his chest. 

They agreed to meet Saturday for lunch. 

\---

Peter liked Loki. He liked the way Loki would smile and laugh at his shitty nerd puns, the way the elder could hold intelligent conversation about literary classics, how they smelled of something older than time, and yet of something familiar like home. Peter liked Loki and all they stood for--equal rights, sexual freedom, mental health. All the things that Peter himself aligned himself with. 

He also liked that Loki kissed him sweetly behind the movie theatre, just barely a brush of lips and a smile, but enough of a motion that Peter’s heart jumped in his chest, making his breath catch. He liked the way Loki was careful with him, when Peter should’ve been careful with Loki. 

He liked the way Loki didn’t push, and while Peter was aware of their sexual history, they never asked for more, and let Peter lead the way with little sounds and soft grasps of skin, and the way Peter held them closer, smiling into the kiss. The way their beautiful accent picked up again when Peter kissed them back, how Loki never shut up except when you put a movie or a book in front of them.

Peter liked Loki. 

And as Peter pulled them closer, Loki knew they mattered. 

\---

It took time for Loki to pull away from his pimp. It was almost a month before he was able to pull away completely and even then he still got yelled at by the older prostitutes. They called him awful things on the street to the point if Peter was with him, he would pull Loki in close and glare, making sure it was obvious that Peter wasn’t going to take any of that bullshit. It wasn’t until Peter went home after class one day to see Loki sitting there holding his shirt to his mouth, a tank the only thing covering his torso despite the biting winds. 

“Loki?” he came to his side and dropped his bag before touching his cheek. “What happened?” he asked and Loki smiled weakly at him. 

“Some of the old gigolos saw me out today, and jumped my ass. Don’t worry, they look worse,” He said, but Peter highly doubted that. How could anyone look worse? Loki had a black eye and a blood-soaked shirt that used to be white. 

“Lo-”

“Peter, please, it’s fine,” he said and winced when Peter’s fingers jostled the shirt under his nose. “I just…” He sighed. “Odin, the man who raised me, was at Thor’s when I called him and I don’t exactly get along with him. So… I hope you don’t mind, I can leave,” he said making a move to stand. Peter touched his shoulder and pushed him down with a surprising amount of strength. 

“Don’t start, you’re fine.” he rummaged in his bag for his keys, before unlocking the door and ushering Loki inside. He knew the neighbors would have something to say about this, they always had something to say, but Peter frankly didn’t care at this point. 

He dropped his bag on the couch before leading Loki to the bathroom and having him lean over the sink. “So you got jumped?” he pressed.  Loki nodded and rubbed his neck. Peter could see bruises on his arms, and he wouldn’t doubt that his torso was littered with them as well. 

“Yeah… turns out, trying to turn your life around and not sell your body for sex doesn’t exactly go well.” He laughed weakly and made eye contact with Peter in the mirror. Peter didn’t laugh. “Sorry.” 

Peter squeezed his shoulder before pulling his hair off his neck with careful hands. Peter tied it in a low ponytail, just trying to keep it away from his face. “I’ll be back,” He said and stepped away, grabbing an ice pack and a new towel. Returning, he touched Loki’s waist softly, trying not to scare him. “Here, put this on your face,” he said and then moved to grab Ibuprofen. “And take this when you get a second.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. Peter was good. “How does a sweet boy like you know all this?” He prompted. 

“I got in a lot of fights in middle school. Broke my nose … 4 times?” he said, his voice tilting up at the end. Loki looked at Peter carefully and then nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and Peter laughed. 

“Don’t be, I was a dumbass,” He said and then motioned for Loki to sit on the toilet before pulling away the cloth. His nose was swollen and there was obvious bruising under the eyes. Peter only sighed and touched his cheek. “Darlin.” He flushed and Loki chuckled touching his cheek. 

“You’re fine.” he said and sniffled, wincing. Peter replaced the shirt for the time and then wet a washcloth. 

“You don’t mind?” He asked as he pulled Loki’s hand from his face, and blotted the skin with the cool cloth. “This might hurt,” He warned as he felt along the bridge of his nose, and discovered the break. It didn’t need set, he didn’t think, but it was still going to be a nasty break. 

Loki twisted their fingers together and smiled, before pulling Peter’s hand to his mouth and kissing the palm. “Of course not,” He said and winced as Peter pressed the cool cloth to his nose. It felt great, but his nose was tender. He reminds himself that it could be worse, before letting Peter take care of him. 

That night, as they’re curled on the couch watching a Netflix comedian who is currently screaming about secondary locations, Peter couldn’t help but press a hot kiss to the back of Loki’s neck. He sighed and looked to Peter. 

“What?” he asked. Peter smiled and squeezed him closer. 

“Nothing, just glad you’re getting out of there,” He said and held him closer. “Want more popcorn?” He asked sitting up. 

“Sure, thank you,” he called as Peter stood and moved to the kitchen. This was good. He really liked Loki, and even though he had a broken nose and bled all over Peter’s bathroom, when he found he did have to call MJ to set the break, he wasn’t upset. He really liked Loki and the way they didn’t give a shit, but also offered to buy MJ new shoes immediately. He was an odd brand of person, but the exact brand that Peter liked. 

\---

Peter didn’t think it was possible fall for someone as quickly as he did, but when he woke up to Loki’s beautiful singing and the smell of bacon, he knew he was in deep. She danced around the kitchen singing a song in her low alto tones, as the bacon crisped in the pan and coffee waited in two cups. 

“Morning,” she said and turned. She was feeling very feminine that day, her curls hanging free and framing her face, as she strolled about the kitchen in only a big t-shirt and underwear that hugged her hips and ass perfectly. She had at one point explained the source of her genderfluidity—a weird combination of genetics screwing her over and leaving a confusing mess for her to deal with no answers until she stole her parents’ credit card at 17 and went to get answers herself at a clinic, with Thor’s help. She found out she was both male and female, something every 17 year old wants to learn, and that she wasn’t even Thor’s sister, which only added the confusion. She ran away that night, moved in with Thor immediately because what else could she do? Stay when she knew Odin knew, that’s why he talked to her like he did, and Frigga knew too but she never treated her different. Hela, her older sister who also ran off because of Odin’s shitty parenting, supported Loki as much as she could, but there was only so much she could do.

Over the years she’d learned how to accept what she was, and she was better now, but couldn’t carry children, which is partially why she chose to go into sex work and why she was so highly sought after. Why wouldn’t people want to have sex with the beautiful person when they don’t need to worry about them getting pregnant so, all their filthy desires don’t need to have a cap. 

“Morning,” Peter said and kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezing lightly. “You didn’t have to make breakfast,” he said and Loki shook her head. 

“Wanted to,” she said and kissed his temple. “Am I not allowed to spoil you?” She teased and Peter laughed. 

“Nope, not allowed,” he said and leaned into her. He wouldn’t say it, but he loved her. He really did and he wanted to tell her, but he also knew that he felt strong and fast with most things. 

“Too bad.” She squeezed his hip before pushing a cup of coffee towards him. “I… did want to talk though,” she said and moved to sit on on the counter. Peter moved to stand between her legs, a hand resting on her thigh, and she smiled at Peter before taking a deep breath. “I’ve got my last clients tonight. After that… I’m done. No more work,” she said and looked to Peter carefully. 

Peter smiled and squeezed her thigh before grabbing her hand. “That’s great,” he said and pulled her hand to his mouth kissing the knuckles. “We’ll celebrate. Call Sigyn and Val and Thor and Sif and all of them and have them over. Watch Game of Thrones or something,” he said and she smiled. 

“That would be good.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm. “Thank you,” she said and set her mug down behind her. 

“What for?” Peter asked and Loki smiled before wrapping both arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to his. 

“Just being sweet like you are,” she said and kissed his nose. “And not giving me a hard time about my sex work, or my sex, or anything. It means a lot.” She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and Peter pulled her closer by the waist. 

“You’re wonderful, no matter what gender you are, and I just… you deserve more,” he said eyebrows pushing together as he thought through the next portion. “And… I love you. And I don’t mean that lightly. I love everything about you, and I don’t want you to doubt that,” he said and swallowed. Loki sat still for a moment, the cogs in her brain working to process the words. She’d been with hundreds, probably thousands of people, sometimes multiple times, and never had she had someone say they love her with the same conviction that Peter did. People say it during sex, it’s something that just slips out, and Loki never took it to heart. She couldn’t, it was just part of the job. People got attached and sometimes said they loved her for no reason other than they had their dick in her or vice versa. 

But Peter? His big brown eyes and the soft way he looked at her like she carried the moon on her back, like she was a god, like she deserved to be loved, made her heart squeeze painfully. She leaned into him and pulled him closer and kissed his mouth sweetly. “Thank you. And… I love you too,” she said and flushed. Peter laughed and kissed her mouth again. 

“Well, good,” he wrapped his arm around her tighter and smiled. 

Loki never felt more at home than she did in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at speckledcoffeecups :)


End file.
